Fragments
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Recueil expérimental. "J'ai pensé à vous aujourd'hui."


**Nom :** Fragments

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaim' :** SK appartient à Takei.

**Note :** Cette fiction est un recueil un peu expérimental. Il contient, comme le titre l'indique, des "fragments", des débuts/bouts de fic dont je ne sais que faire. Ils pourraient se développer en fictions entières, mais ils pourraient aussi rester à l'état de simples morceaux de bouteille éclatés sur le sol.

L'idée est que, je fais confiance à mes rares (ma rare? Rea-chan power!) lecteurs/ices. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si je devrais continuer, donnez-moi des idées. Si ça me dit, je ferais de ces trucs des fics. Ils en ont le potentiel.

* * *

Nom: J'ai pensé à vous aujourd'hui

Persos: Hao, Jeanne/Tamao. Ca pourrait être l'une (je l'ai écrit avec l'une dans la tête, j'avoue), comme l'autre, un peu (sauf à un/deux endroits, et encore, licence artistique). J'ai l'impression que ça (en temps que fic, avec le un/deux endroits modifiés) pourrait fonctionner avec Tamy, pour une fois. Profites, Rea-chan %)

Etat: Probablement fragment définitif. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller après ça.**  
**

* * *

_J'ai pensé à vous aujourd'hui._

_C'était assez iréel, je dois l'avouer, comme dans les films d'horreur ou les livres d'aventures, ceux peuplés de Héros et d'Ennemis à combattre. Ce genre d'atmosphère joue facilement sur mes nerfs – me donne l'impression que vous êtes vraiment là quelque part._

_J'avais laissé mon travail tard, vers onze heures peut-être, et alors que je rentrais chez moi il a commencé à pleuvoir. Des gouttelettes d'abord, puis de réelles trombes d'eau qui transperçaient l'étoffe de mes habits. Je me suis arrêtée sous l'auvent d'un magasin fermé, attendant que cela se calme._

_Mes yeux instinctivement regardaient la pluie, les gouttes qui s'écrasaient comme autant de rêves perdus sur le bitume cruel. Quand il pleut j'ai toujours l'impression que Dieu est triste, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais. Il avait dû faire chaud dans la journée, parce que les gouttes si froides créaient un halo de brouillard autour de moi – de nous ?_

_Alors une voiture est passée, bien au-dessus de la vitesse autorisée, et dans la lumière des phares qui léchait le trottoir, j'ai pensé vous voir, juste en face de moi._

_Ce n'était rien qu'un éclair, pas grand-chose en vérité – le claquement d'un kimono rouge dans le vent, un visage de l'autre côté de la route, une pensée portée par le vent. J'ai fait un pas, presque murmuré ton nom. Dans la pénombre retombée, j'ai cherché votre visage, mes sentiments incapables de se décider entre peur-haine-espoir-colère-je ne sais quoi. Mes pieds semblaient cloués au sol, incapable de se décider, j'étais sur le bas-côté, j'aurais pu me faire renverser à n'importe quel moment. _

_Puis il y eut un nouvel éclair, un vrai cette fois, tombé du ciel, suivi un instant plus tard par un grondement de tonnerre formidable – vous étiez parti. Si vous aviez seulement été présent… Je ne sais._

_Alors je suis rentrée à la maison, enfin cet endroit calme et sombre où je passe mes nuits, laissant la pluie alourdir mes vêtements. Un vœu était inscrit dans mon cœur alors, un vœu silencieux – je sais trop bien le pouvoir des mots prononcés à voix haute – que la pluie efface mes souvenirs._

_Je ne le comprends pas d'ailleurs, ce besoin de vous voir. Comme pour me rassurer que tout était réel. Comme pour me rassurer que vous n'êtes pas juste derrière moi, comme la dernière fois, _serrant, brûlant _mes membres fragiles… Hao le destructeur, le meurtrier, le monstre – ma Némésis, car je suis l'Héroïne et vous êtes l'Ennemi, la sorcière-noire des contes pour enfant. Si seulement c'était aussi simple._

_Pourquoi me hanter, Hao ?_

* * *

Il traça son visage d'un doigt léger, comme si la lumière de la lampe de bureau ne lui permettait pas de la voir.

Ses cheveux, entremêlés et encore lourds de pluie, cette masse soyeuse qui lui cachait les traits fins de la jeune femme. Sa peau fraîche, plissée par quelque mauvais rêve, rougie par le froid de la nuit. Il ne faisait pas assez chaud dans cette pièce pour leur redonner leur colère originale, si pâle. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, entaillées par endroits. Elle avait toujours eu ce tic de se mordre les lèvres. Il en aurait presque souri.

Un crayon reposait entre ses doigts, objet oublié.

_Pourquoi une Shamane telle que toi craindrait-elle un fantôme ?_

Sa main lâcha le crayon comme à regret alors qu'elle bougeait dans son sommeil. Il aurait aimé alors prendre la couverture qui trônait, sans hôte, sur son lit, et la recouvrir, mais il ne pouvait pas, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait éteindre la lampe. Son esprit en brûlait, d'être si désespérément _impuissant_. Elle semblait si petite, si fragile dans la lumière jaune, mais angélique aussi, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Soupirant, il vit le fin visage bouger de nouveau, comme pour échapper à ses doigts inquisiteurs.

Un nouvel éclair illumina le ciel, passant au-travers des volets pour éclairer la scène.

La jeune femme était seule dans la pièce.


End file.
